Mutual Build Up
by 191026
Summary: It started at the Royal Wedding. It ended as something much more. Had it only begun that day? Or had the feelings been building for so much longer? JazzxFrederic
1. Search for the Composer

**I have just finished playing Eternal Sonata and absolutely loved it. Am playing encore mode now. Bloody difficult!**

**I was struck with inspiration to writed a JazzxFrederic few chapter fic! I have been reading other fics and looking at loads of JxF arts on DA and I just started typing!**

**There's no real huge plot but the two of them will end up together.**

**Basically it all centres around the marriage of Crescendo and Serenade and as of yet, I have no idea where I am gonna take this but, I have a few ideas!**

**Warnings - slight swearing/slight hentai/yaoi**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 1**

Baroque, easily one of the most beautiful cities that had graced the face of the planet. Glistening snow and ice shimmered against the dusky sky as throngs of people busied about finishing their long days.

However, the frozen male entering the city from the south didn't give a damn about the 'serenity', 'elegance' and 'beauty' of the city presented to him. His fingers and toes were numb with the cold. His nose, pink and tender. His cheeks red with freezer burn. His hair dishevelled and falling from its usual low pony tail. Indeed, he didn't look like the war hero of Andantino….he looked more like a penniless bum with his ill-suiting clothes for the weather and the two day growth adorning his chin.

Entering a near by café, Jazz detached the massive sword from the straps on his back, letting it clunk loudly onto the floor as he himself dropped ungracefully into a chair by the scorching coal fire. Warming his hands until he could feel them again, Jazz finally pulled the leather tie from his long hair, fixed it slightly and tied it back again. Growling at the growth on his chin, Jazz glared into the dancing flames, he didn't even notice a young woman approaching him offering him a hot drink. Not needing or wanting anything, he dismissed her with a curt shake of his head.

Damn that Crescendo, having to get married in the throws of the harshest winter this damn country had seen. Andantino and lake reverb were still rather warm but Baroque? He really needed a nice warm wardrobe for this weather. However, there was one light that he could still see despite the general shittyness of his journey here. He would be able to see Frederic again. He hadn't seen the midnight haired composer in little over a year. It had been three years since Frederic, wholeheartedly believing he was a ghost wandering around a dream world tried and failed to defeat them in battle after toppling Waltz from his throne. All of the motley group, on welcoming a crippled with guilt and regret Frederic into their circle again, began to go on about their lives as was before the whole Waltz situation started.

Polka, Allegretto and Beat had went back to Tenuto and Ritardando. Jazz had heard that the young couple were also considering marriage. Himself, Falsetto and the newly revived Claves had ventured back to Andantino to ready everyone to help Crescendo and Serenade pull forte and Baroque out of their financial and war like slumps. He and Claves had tried to rekindle their relationship but, for some reason, all of the previous dynamics to the relationship had withered and died. Claves left Andantino shortly after, although, the two of them had stayed good friends. Viola had went back to Chorus plains to tend to her farm and goats. She was stunned when the rose haired Claves appeared at her door wishing a place to stay and to lend her help to the young goat herder. Viola accepted and the two of them began a small business, transporting milk, meats and furs to Forte and Ritardando. March and Salsa too had returned to their home in Agogo Forest, since the mining in Mount Rock had ended, Jazz had heard that the forest was growing and thriving once again. The twins were doing exceptionally well in raising more and more glowing Agogo's without the aid of Polka's powerful Astra. That left Frederic. After his body in his own world passed on, the body in this world should have followed, however, he stayed on living even thought he said he felt his soul pass to the other side. He didn't fade, lose his magic or any of his powers, if anything he seemed stronger than he had been before. With no place to call home, Jazz offered to bring Frederic back to start afresh in the welcoming underground city of Andante. However, the composer declined the offer, preferring to stay alone in a small house in the outskirts of Baroque. He seemed to love living in the city and said that it greatly inspired his music. From what Jazz had heard last they met was that Frederic was making generous money playing in the local tavern when he was bored and more importantly, playing for King Crescendo's courts on a very regular basis. He was indeed happy for one of his best friends who had come from a world that none of them had ever heard of.

Having finally warmed up, Jazz decided to brave the elements once again but not before 'borrowing' someone's coat off of the coat stand near the door to the café. Stealing into the deep red sunset, Jazz headed for Baroque Castle. He knew Crescendo would be waiting on not only Jazz but the rest of their group. The wedding was in two days and the King had gave them a weeks all expenses stay in the city. They were not staying in the castle though, each had a small holiday villa waiting just for them.

True enough, as Jazz reached the top of the steps to the castle, Crescendo and Serenade were standing in the forecourt playing with minuet who kept vanishing into the snow drifts around the castle.

"Ah, Jazz, finally you have arrived! We have been waiting for what feels like a lifetime on you!" Crescendo called to the raven haired male.

"You have no idea how snowy and icy the cliffs were in trying to get here! Damn warp points have broken again Crescendo."

"They are repaired now…."

"Typical, they get fixed the minute I freeze my way into the city." Jazz grumbled under his breath.

The two finally embraced as if they had not seen each other in years. Serenade came over and she too embraced Jazz.

"We have missed you Jazz. How are things in Andante?"

"Good, various members have finally left to make new lives elsewhere, seeing that they can live without the fear of being captured by Waltz and his men."

"That is good. Say, we have a favour we wish to ask of you Jazz."

Jazz said nothing but nodded his head to the young Queen. She glanced uncertainly at Crescendo before she addressed Jazz again.

"You see it's Frederic…."

Jazz immediately perked up with concern. Her tone was very quiet. Her eyes downcast.

"….we asked him to perform for our ceremony and of course throughout the reception. We asked him to play a few of his older pieces but he insisted on writing something new. That was two weeks ago….we haven't seen him since. He hasn't even been out in the city and he will not answer his door. I fear that he may be ill. When we asked him, he was looking rather frail. As is he was not eating or resting."

Jazz said nothing more but spun on his heel and charged down that stairs towards the outskirts of the town.

In less than 5minutes, Jazz shoved the gate to Frederic's garden open and shot up to the front door. Knocking loudly twice, Jazz waited very impatiently.

"Chopin? Open up!"

Nothing. He couldn't hear a thing. Trying the handle, Jazz found that the door was locked. Stepping back a few paces, he braced himself and threw his weight against the heavy wooden door. It creaked under his weight and finally gave in, lock snapping off and sinking into the snow.

The house was dark, slightly dusty and looking un-lived in. Jazz looked around the bottom floor which consisted of what would normally be a cozy sitting room complete with coal fire, masses of books on large book shelves and a comfy couch. He peered into the kitchen, it too was vacant. Taking the stairs two at a time, Jazz searched the two bedrooms and the small bathroom to find no sign of Frederic. Scratching his head in irritation, Jazz halted his steps as he heard the faint but unmistakable sound of piano keys coming from….above him?

Heading back into the main bedroom, Jazz found a hatch in the ceiling that obviously lead up into an attic of sorts, pulling the hatch open, Jazz pulled down a set of ladders attached to the hatch and hauled himself into the attic.

He only took a few steps when he caught sight of Frederic sitting hunched over his piano, fingers furiously tapping at piano keys. He didn't seem to notice his guest standing but ten paces away from him. If he did notice, clearly he didn't care.

Jazz took in the dishevelled hair, lacking it's usual lustre and shine, the topless composer looked very gaunt, as is he had not eaten in weeks. His deep blue trousers were all too loose around his waist. All around him, crumpled score pieces littered the floor along with a feathered quill and a spilled ink pot. Still those magical fingers ghosted over the keys. Now, Jazz was no lover of music, he couldn't make heads nor tails of it at the best of times but this? Whatever it was that Frederic was playing almost made Jazz want to close his eyes and smile.

"Sit down. Don't say anything." Came the hoarse but deep voice from the hunched over composer.

Jazz almost said something but remembered Frederic telling him once that he needed utter peace and silence for his musically ran brain to work properly. Closing his agape mouth, Jazz glanced round for a place to rest, his gaze fell on a small moth-eaten couch resting a few feet from Frederic. Once again, he unstrapped the sword from his back and placed it gently against the wall before he sank thankfully into the unusually comfortable couch.

"I'm almost done."

Jazz said nothing as Frederic talked feverishly to himself. He stole a look at the sheet music that Frederic had been writing on. He couldn't make out a bit of it. He watched as Frederic stopped playing briefly, leaned down to pick up the discarded quill and rapidly scribbled a few more bars of notes before his fingers took to the keys again. Leaning back, he took in more of Frederic's malnourished body. His face was pasty and shining with grease and sweat, his lips dry and chapped, black circles under his eyes almost touched his cheekbones, usually deep royal blue eyes looked more dank and grey than anything. His already slim but toned arms were just skin now, his stomach seemed almost bi-concave in shape.

However, despite the composers obvious suffering, he continued his masterpiece.

Letting his eyes slide shut, Jazz slowly fell into a soft sleep, only wakening when he heard the almost frantic shout of, "It's finished!"

Leaning forwards, resting his elbows on his knees, Jazz finally greeted Frederic. Said male looked over at him with a tired but exalted expression on his face.

"Finally, I have been working on these pieces for just over a fortnight. I cannot believe that I have finally finished them. The piece for the first dance turned out to be the bigger battle than I thought it would."

"Crescendo and Serenade were worried about you. Why didn't you let them know you were alright?"

"I told you before that I do not like to be disturbed when I am at work….your presence didn't seem to bother me too much though."

"Hmpf, glad I wasn't too much of a hindrance then Chopin."

Jazz feigned a bad mood as he fell back into the comfort of the couch, listening as Frederic sighed slightly before gathering his scores and binding them together.

Still in his funk, Jazz, without opening his eyes finally spoke up, "No offence Fred, but you look like the back end of a dead Bloody Onion. When was the last time you bathed? Ate? Slept? Moved away from that piano?"

Stifling an exhausted yawn, Frederic grimaced at the butchering of his name.

"Once I start, I cannot bring myself to stop, you see, I play what is in my heart and what I am feeling at that moment. If I so as much stop to rest, even for a moment, I can lose what I have been…"

The sound of Frederic's head thumping off the piano keys made Jazz bolt upright from his relaxed position.

"Yeh, I can see that, great tune you just made there."

Jazz sighed out loud as he moved to pick Frederic up.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**I know it's not the most exciting start but, once I stared typing, I couldn't stop. I get the feeling that Frederic, once he starts playing, cannot stop wither, especially when feeling inspired!**

**I had a small giggle when I imaginged our lovable Fred smacking his head off the keys in exhaustion! **

**Do not flame me for this fic as the flame will immediately be deleted!**


	2. Pounding Hearts

**Once again, imspired to write! **

**Done his throughout the day today as I was playing Encore Mode. Took me 7 tries but I finally beat Captain Sexy...erm, Dolce...for the first time. Still gotta beat her another twice. Currently running through Mirror Lament again, just to grind some levels.**

**Well, chapter two is up!**

**Incase you forget, this takes place 3 years after the game.**

**Frederic = 42**

**Jazz = 30**

**Polka = 17**

**Allegretto = 19**

**Beat, Salsa and March = 11**

**The others are in the fic but their ages don't really matter.**

**Thannks to Mandolin77 for leaving me a lovely review! I am honoured to join the JazzxFred club! I heart the two of them and love how, throughout the game, Fred plays mum with the kids! Saw it a few times when Beat and Salsa argue, Fred tries to break them up!**

**I do hope I have managed to keep everyone in character, Fred especially!**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 2.**

The exhausted male was far too light in Jazz's arms. Carrying him down the ladder into the main bedroom proved to be a very easy task much to the raven haired males worry.

Resting Frederic down on his bed, Jazz stepped back and leaned against the door frame. Once again he took in the skinny form of the composer.

"Ok, first things first. Gotta clean that greasy mess up."

Jazz busied himself with running a warm bath for the slumbering Frederic.

Deep blue eyes finally drifted open. Running water was filling his ears, pulling him from a dreamless sleep. Pulling himself upright, Frederic took in his changed surroundings and noted the broadsword propped against his bedroom wall.

"That's right, Jazz invaded my privacy."

"Damn right I did Fred! What would have happened if you hadn't completed that piece? Just wither away and rot up there until you did? You really are crazy."

Frederic glared at the male standing in his doorway before he finally took stock and made to get up.

"First, get in that bath. How long has it been since you bathed? Then, we will go out and get you something to eat. There is nothing in this house. I have already let Crescendo and Serenade know you have completed the score pieces for their wedding so don't worry about that."

Nodding silently, Frederic slowly shuffled into the small bathroom. He hadn't walked about in a good few days and his legs felt like jelly.

Stopping infront of the mirror, Frederic saw what had Jazz so concerned. Usually, he took great pride in his appearance. His hair was always clean and well groomed, his face washed, finger nails clean. Now, he saw a pale, greasy looking disaster staring back at him. Hesitating no longer, he slammed the door to keep his modesty before stripping off his trousers and proceeding to bathe himself back into the proper gentleman he usually was.

Jazz lounged about atop Frederic's bed while he was in the bath. He counted the cracks on the ceiling, scrutinized everything in the room, stared at his nails for a time before feeling his eyes close over. Perhaps a nap would make the time go faster.

Frederic stepped out of the bathroom swaddled in a thick, fluffy white towel. It swamped his body, almost making him trip as he made his way to the dresser on the other side of his room. He didn't seem to notice Jazz out cold on his bed as he busied himself with fixing his hair and dressing in his usual dark blue trousers and coat. it was only when he sat down on his bed to pull his boots on did Frederic clock on to the sleeping Jazz.

He smiled slightly as he regarded his friend lying sleeping. A part of him wanted to curl up beside Jazz and sleep too, but Jazz was right, he had to get out of the house. If only to prove to people that he hadn't shut himself away and died in the house.

"Well? Are we going out or not Jazz?"

A small grunt was all that came from said male in question.

"Fine, I shall go without you then."

Frederic made it to the door just as he heard the floorboards creaking behind him telling him that Jazz was up and following him.

Grabbing his top hat off of the coat stand near the door and placing it atop his head, Frederic pulled his coat tighter round his body, fastening it all the way down in an effort to block out the impending cold snap. Just as he went to reach for the door handle, he noticed that one, the door was ajar and two, said handle way lying in the snow outside the door.

"Didn't you know that breaking and entering is a crime Jazz? I will have to pay to get that door fixed you know."

"I will fix it if it bothers you so much." Jazz smirked as he gave Frederic a light shove out into the evening.

An hour later, the two males had just finished a hearty meal and were sitting back in the local tavern, Jazz with whiskey and Frederic with a glass of red wine. The two idly bantered back and forth. Jazz talked about Andantino and the work they were doing in Forte. Frederic about his music and the latest pieces he had written. He then told Jazz about the change in his fighting. On a regular trip into the mountains, Frederic had been overcome by a few of the native beasts as he had headed up to the mountain Inn come shop for supplies. He decided that fighting with a baton, especially alone just wasn't enough any more. So, he had taken up the sword while still incorporating his powerful magic's. Jazz found it difficult to picture the quiet composer wielding a sword like Allegretto did. However, on closer inspection of the midnight haired male, Jazz noticed a sword, very much like Allegretto's strapped to his waist, hidden partially from view by his coat.

"I guess your just full of surprises today Fred?"

"Please, I would appreciate it if you addressed me by my proper name Jazz. Fred just doesn't sound….right."

Jazz watched as Frederic's serious face slowly contorted into a smile which then turned into hearty laughter. Given that the lightweight was on his third glass of wine, Jazz could conclude that Frederic was becoming rather drunk.

After Frederic had finally stopped laughing at himself, the two men sat in comfortable silence just watching the people pass by the window of the tavern. So occupied in people watching, they never noticed a young woman approaching them until she placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Surprise!" Said woman shouted, almost scaring the two men through the roof.

"Polka? What a lovely surprise." Frederic smiled as he stood to hug the beautiful young lady.

Jazz too stood up but instead ruffled her hair as a way of a greeting.

Frederic took in the young beauty standing before him. She was a bit taller, her previously thin body had filled out quite a bit more. Her blonde hair was cut quite short, framing her face perfectly. Her cheeks were pink with the cold. She was indeed glowing.

"Mind if I join you two?" Polka asked as she began shedding her thick winter coat.

"By all means, where may I ask is Allegretto?" Frederic questioned as he took her coat.

"Both himself and Beat have taken our bags to the villa. I saw the two of you and told them to meet me in here when they are done."

Polka reached up to fix her hair and in doing so turned side on to Frederic and Jazz, both males gasped at the small but very there protruding bump from under her dress.

Sensing both males scrutiny, Polka blushed as she quickly sat down, hands folded across her knee.

"Umm, I guess I should explain."

"No need Polka. I know how children are made." Frederic smiled as he placed a hand atop hers.

"Well, this is great news Polka. How long until it's born?" Jazz asked somewhat excitedly.

"About another four months yet. We were going to get married as soon as I found out but we have decided to stay in Tenuto until the baby is born then have a ceremony in Agogo Village. That means I can dress my little girl up in a beautiful yellow floral dress I have been making for the occasion."

"A girl? How are you so certain?" Frederic questioned.

"I don't know….I just feel it. There is a little girl inside of me. I know there is."

Frederic watched as Polka smiled to herself as she ran her hands over the bump that made up her stomach.

"Isn't that right my little Emilia?"

A loud gasp from Frederic caused Polka to stop talking to her bump and stare at him, mouth agape. Jazz too, looked up from sipping his drink. The look of utter fear in Frederic's face was itself terrifying.

Opening and closing his mouth a few times, Frederic finally found his voice, "E-Emilia? What….what made you choose that name?"

"Oh Frederic. I'm sorry. I have no right to give your sisters name to my child. I am sorry."

"No, it's not that. I just….it's just a shock Polka. I haven't heard her name in so long."

"I guess, I picked it out as she has been such an influence in our lives….well, yours most of all. Every note you play on your piano brings her to life. She must have been an amazing person to evoke such emotion in your playing. I thought that wherever she is, she would be happy to have someone named after her. If it displeases you, I can change the name."

"No no, my sister would be honoured to have your daughter named after her memory. I am sure of it."

"Well, she will practically be a part of your family as I want you to be her godfather. She needs someone to teach her the piano afterall."

Frederic smiled warmly at the young woman beside him. He felt a burning in his throat and a stinging in his eyes.

"Now I am the one that is honoured Polka."

Jazz smiled at the two as they continued to talk about the baby, the songs Frederic could teach her. He beautiful clothes Polka would make her. The hats Frederic would buy for her.

Before long, two new faces dropped by and sat down beside the three friends. Allegretto greeted Jazz and Frederic with his usual laid back demeanour as he pulled his chair close to Polka, quickly placing a hand atop her growing stomach. Beat perched next to Frederic and began chatting animatedly about the small business of selling Floral Powder the three of them had been doing.

Frederic noted the many changes in both Beat and Allegretto. Being nineteen, Allegretto was taller, bigger built, wiser, not to mention his hair had grown out of it's original silver spikes. Beat too was taller but was still boyishly skinny. He face was round, his cheeks still like a childs, his auburn hair too had grown significantly. Frederic also noted a much more dangerous looking rifle tucked into the folds of his coat.

After about an hour, Polka felt tired after their trip and, of course, Allegretto and Beat left with her to also turn in for the night. The rest of the group were arriving the next day and had planned to meet Crescendo and Serenade in the Castle for a late lunch.

"You ready to head back Frederic?" Jazz enquired as he finished his seventh drink of the evening.

"Despite the fact I have barely slept in the past fortnight, no I am not ready. I think seeing our friends has excited me. So much so that I feel like I could stay awake for another fortnight."

And so, the two males sat and enjoyed each others company until the owner of the tavern flung everyone out just after midnight.

Both men chatted loudly as they made their way through the streets of Baroque to Frederic's house. Jazz went so far as to steal Frederic's top hat from his head and proudly wear it down the street even though he looked utterly ridiculous in it.

Watching Frederic stumble down the path to his house was, at that moment, the funniest thing Jazz had seen in his life. It was fantastic seeing the usually stoic and quiet composer laughing, joking and having what would be called a carry on with his friends. If only he could be like that all the time.

As the two stumbled into Frederic's small sitting room, said midnight haired composer shed his coat and his crisp white dress shirt before falling with absolutely no grace onto the plush couch. Jazz removed his 'borrowed' coat and perched himself on the edge of the couch, nudging Frederic's booted feet out of the way as he did so.

"I cannot believe Polka is pregnant Jazz. I would have thought that a young woman of her upbringing would have done as society deems fit and waited until she and Allegretto were married."

"Times are changing Fred. I know where you came from, that was the done thing but, here….things are indeed changing. Also, I believe that Polka's naivety led her to believe that she couldn't become pregnant the first time."

"I see her almost like my younger sister and I do not and cannot imagine her doing anything like that. Perhaps I am too over-protective being that I never had any children of my own. I cling to her as if she were the last of my family."

"Like you did with Emilia?"

Frederic just nodded as he rested his hands over his eyes. He could feel the tears burning behind his eye sockets again.

"If you desire children, why not marry one of the many beautiful ladies of Baroque? I have heard you enchant so many with your beautiful music."

"Believe it or not Jazz, I was courting a young woman. She worked in the Castle….one of Serenade's ladies in waiting if I recall correctly. She was a wonderfully intelligent woman and musically gifted. We would talk for hours on end. She made me smile…."

"But?" Jazz questioned as Frederic faltered.

"….but….I just didn't feel it. I couldn't commit myself body and soul into the relationship. I bed her a few times….despite my unwillingness to do so. She knew my heart wasn't in it and of course, the inevitable happened and we parted ways. I still see her from time to time. She still smiles and waves as if the six months we spent together had never happened."

"Hmmm….the way I see it. She obviously wasn't the one for you Fred. She didn't shake you to the core. Make your heart want to burst with excitement. She wasn't the complement to all your small flaws. She wasn't 'the one'."

"Just like Claves wasn't the one for you?"

"Touché. Yes, like she wasn't the one for me."

Both males stared at each other for what felt like centuries before Jazz lightly slapped Frederic's legs as he pulled himself to his feet.

"I had better go. Don't want to be late meeting everyone tomorrow due to lack of sleep. Now, you, get some rest. No more piano."

Frederic too, pulled himself to his feet and walked Jazz over to the door. As he watched him go, he couldn't stop the frantic beating of his heart and the churning of his stomach.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**So Fred? Why is your heart pounding and stomach churning eh?**


	3. Please, don't spoil it

**Well, I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas. I did!**

**Got loads of pressies including a book on Chopin and his life and a CD of his best pieces. Incl all that were in Eternal Sonata. I am in heaven! Been listening to it all afternoon. Such a talented man!**

**Thanks again to Mandolin77 for reviewing me again! Means the world to me :)**

****Not much a description to this chapter except slightly hungover and jealous Fred. I didnt proof read this, not feeling too great and just wanted to get this posted.**

**It may not seem like I am going for a JazzxFrederic fic but, trust me, I will get there in the next couple of chapters!****

**oOoOoOoOo**

**3.**

Every noise was torture. The constant drip from the bathroom sink tap. The dog barking from three doors down. The sound of his own feet creaking along the floor boards. Indeed, Frederic was feeling lousy. He didn't have that much to drink but, he really couldn't handle his drink all that well. Peering at his tired looking face in the bathroom mirror, he swiftly came to the realisation that he looked utterly awful and the thought of meeting everyone for food at the castle made him feel sick to his stomach.

A sharp knock at his door, correction, broken door sent another wave of unpleasant shivers down his spine. He knew it would be Jazz. He remembered the sort of heart to heart the two of them had after they had returned to the house. Frederic still couldn't believe Polka was expecting. Part of him was infact jealous that she had found love and was making a family with said love. Him on the other hand? A failed relationship that had a shelf life of six months and a few other short term flings he didn't even want to tell Jazz about. It disgraced his stature as a gentleman to have acted to sinfully.

It had started not long after he parted ways from Serenade's lady in waiting at the castle. Finding regular work in the tavern, Frederic went there most nights to….play out his frustrations. He noticed one woman appearing every other night more than others. She was pretty, a bit plain but pretty to look at. Her blonde hair shimmered under the dull lights of the tavern and her ample bosom, by the end of the night usually had begun to spill over the top of her tightly laced corset. He remembered the sound of her walking. She always had beautiful bangles on her wrists, bangles made of the finest silver which jingled with every step she took. Her face, although free of make-up was fresh and bright. She would sit with one of her friends every night. Soon enough, she began showing up on her own. On one such occasion, she had approached Frederic and requested that he play one of her favorite pieces. He did. He was happy to have had a bit of attention. After his set, he was given an ample pay and was always given a drink on the house. She very forwardly sat beside him. Before Frederic knew it, they had drunk a bottle of wine, left the tavern and were entangled atop his bed. On waking up the next morning with a somewhat foggy head and seeing a very naked young woman whom he didn't know the name of in his bed, Frederic felt somewhat exhilarated. He couldn't discern what had caused this devious behaviour but, he continued to do it. Not always with the same female either. This devious behaviour carried on for a good few months before he shut himself away to compose the pieces for the Royal Wedding. Glad of the break back into normality, Frederic devoted everything he had into writing his scores.

"Hey! You up Frederic?"

Frederic grimaced at the loud voice echoing not only through his house but through his skull.

A pained "Uh huh." Was all the waiting Jazz got as the midnight haired composer splashed cold water on his face in an attempt to wake himself up.

Dragging himself down the stairs, coat trailing miserably behind him, Frederic could have cursed at the sight of the fresh faced Jazz. He was clean shaven, cheeks rosy, albeit with the cold but rosy all the same, hair pulled neatly back into it's trademark leather tie. Indeed, the composer could have cursed.

"Well well Fred. You look awful. Didn't think you had drunk yourself into that much of a stupor last night. Glad we got kicked out of the tavern when we did."

"I see you are on a smart mood today Jazz. Good for you." Frederic growled at the younger male as he ushered him out the broken door.

The two walked in silence through the streets of Baroque. Jazz because he didn't know what to say so as to not piss off the hung-over composer. Frederic because the only words he could think of at the present time were unflattering curse words.

The steps up to the castle seemed to tower on forever as the two made their way to meet the others. A lack of continuous fighting had started taking it's toll on the 42year old male. He still hadn't properly mastered the blade yet and was somewhat reluctant to venture too far into the wilds himself.

A light touch to the base of his back jolted Frederic slightly as he felt Jazz almost too carefully 'help' him up the stairs.

"Ugh, I am perfectly capable of handling a few stairs Jazz, I am not feeble or aged. I am just….less….fit as I used to be regrettably."

"I'm sure I could whip you back into shape without too much trouble Fred. Say? How about after this freezing Wedding, you come back to Andante for a time, that way I can teach you how to better handle that blade? Recklessly swinging it around isn't going to win any battles."

Stopping at the top of the stairs, Frederic looked at the battered blade attached to his belt. it looked like it had swung it's last. The hilt was beaten up, the blade was chipped and slightly rusted. He did have a sheath for it but, unless he was prepared to head back up to the summits of the Sharp Mountains to retrieve it, it could stay there.

"Hmmm, perhaps you are right Jazz. I have had a few close calls up in those mountains in the past years. I cannot seem to channel my magic's properly through my blade as I could my baton. I cannot explain it. I am more powerful than I have ever been but, to not be able to wield a blade and use that in conjunction with my magic is rather disgraceful."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. A couple of weeks under me and it will be as is you had mastered the blade years ago."

Frederic smiled at the younger male and lightly patted his shoulder as he took off towards the grand entrance to the castle.

By the time the two had reached the dining area, everyone apart from Crescendo and Serenade were present. Warm welcomes were exchanged with Viola and Claves. The two learned that their business over on Chorus Plains was growing by the day with more clients and more staff to help export furs, meats and milk to the town and villages near by. Frederic had to actually do a double take when he spotted Salsa and March running over to him. Both threw themselves into his arms, shouting and laughing. Pulling away from the young girls, Frederic took in the huge changes in the twins. Both had grown significantly, their hair, still as wild and untameable was even longer, reaching the tops of their thighs. Lovely ornate looking dresses graced their still young bodies, the hem of the dress however stopped on their upper thighs. However, on further inspection, a long train at the back flowed to their ankles. Salsa still had her pirate hat, tilted at an angle atop her head.

"I have missed you two. How are things in Agogo Forest?"

"Great!" Piped up Salsa. "The trees grow tall and the forest is spreading out towards the previously barren countryside once again. It's wonderful."

Pulling the young women into his embrace once more, Frederic realised just how much he had missed everyone as he let his eyes wander around the group.

Finally sitting down, Frederic found himself sandwiched between Polka and Salsa with Jazz across from him beside Beat and Viola, Claves and Falsetto were seated at the farter end of the table near where Crescendo and Serenade would be seated, Allegretto, of course was on the other side of Polka, a hand protectively around her shoulder. Once again, that uneasy stab of jealousy pulled at Frederic as he watched the two out of the corner of his eye.

Jazz too was watching someone's actions out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but notice that saddened look on Frederic's face as he talked to Polka about the baby, the small house her and Allegretto were building in Tenuto, their plans for the future. He knew that a part of Frederic wanted what Polka had. A family. He had lost his real family when he passed on from his world. He didn't have a proper home here. Nothing was really his and, if he dared to tell anyone who he had been in his previous life, what he achieved, the fact that he was not from their world, he would fall victim to the cruelty that people can have inside them. He would become a laughing stock and would probably be locked up for fear of him having taken the now illegal Mineral Powder. So, Jazz sadly watched his friend pretend to be ecstatic about the birth of Polka's first child. He knew the name she had picked for the little girl had cut the midnight haired composer to the bone but, Frederic wouldn't say anything as he loved Polka as one would a sister or a daughter.

Frederic could feel eyes boring into his skull as he bantered back and forth with Polka and Allegretto. Averting his attention from the blonde girl, he locked eyes with the raven haired Jazz. Deep almond stared back at him. Feeling his cheeks heat up ever so slightly, Frederic quickly resumed his conversation with Polka.

By the time Crescendo and Serenade entered the dining room, Frederic was feeling much better, his stomach was giving out loud cries for food, making everyone laugh at him.

Lunch was an unhurried affair, the whole group talked to and over each other, all eager to find out how the others were doing in these times of peace. Shocked gasps echoed around the table when Polka announced her news but any judgements they had were quashed when they remembered that Polka was their friend and realised that both her and Allegretto were planning on marrying and had already picked a godfather for the child.

After the delectable meal, everyone moved into the large lounge area just as the sun was setting and split into smaller groups to talk and catch up. Frederic took this time to sneak away for a bit of quiet. Leaving through the side door, he walked slowly through the halls of the castle. His mind was spinning. Both with the impending child and the constant eyes of Jazz boring into his skull. Rounding a corner and heading into the east-wing of the upper floors, Frederic stopped in his tracks as he recognised who was arranging flowers all along the corridor. A small smile touched his lips as he watched her scrutinise and arrange the flowers, all the while humming quietly to himself. Her black hair was pulled into a messy bun atop her head, her skirts swirled around her as she picked up more roses to add to the huge vase. He remembered he used to hear her hum that very same tune whenever she was pottering around his own house. More so, he remembered her body. Such a shame it was concealed behind flowing skirts and tightly laced bodice. As is sensing his gaze, said female in question turned slightly and smiled back at the composer.

"Been a long time Frederic. How are things? I heard you finished the pieces for the wedding?"

"Indeed, it has been a while Melody. Yes, I finished the pieces yesterday. The wedding should be a grand event."

"Please, it's Mel. How long have we known each other Frederic. No need for formalities."

Nodding his head slightly, Frederic began to walk past the young female, slightly awkward at having nothing more to really say to her. Despite their months of intimacy, he didn't really know how to talk to her, what to say to her.

Before he could make it past her, a small hand reached out and grasped his wrist. Turning back to the woman, Frederic felt himself lost for words. His cheeks flushed pink. He blamed it on the wine with lunch. In reality, inside he felt like a silly pubescent boy being picked out by his secret crush.

"M-Mel? Is there anything I can do for you?" He whispered out, uncertainty dripping from his every word.

He watched as she took a deep breath, her breasts straining against the rigidness of her corset.

"I….I know things didn't really work out the way we had planned Frederic but, I have had time to think and grow and I really think we should at least try to be….us again."

He could feel her slowly backing him towards the wall as she spoke. Every bone in his body was screaming at him to flee but, his feet felt like they were glued to the floor. His breaths became deeper and more agitated as she pressed her chest against his. This wasn't right.

Her hands slowly laced themselves with his. He felt her fingers playing with his slightly as she pressed closer still. He finally dared to look at her face. Granted, she was pretty and was a lovely person but, unlike the very beginnings of their relationship, this just was not right.

However, Frederic reacted too late, before he could do anything, her lips pressed against his. He hands left his and moved to rest on his waist. Falling into old habits, Frederic finally kissed her back. He remember everything, her touch, her taste, her smell. Pulling her tightly to him, his hands splayed out across her narrow back as he tilted his head so as to kiss her harder, deeper, his mind, running on auto-pilot totally taking over. Daring to move his hand lower, he slid his fingers slowly down the back of her dress until finally resting against her backside.

Feeling her giggle into the kiss, his heart raced as her hands wound themselves into his thick hair, pulling him closer to her.

Too lost to his current situation, Frederic didn't notice sad eyes staring at him.

Polka sighed before lightly cradling her bump and walking back the way she came.

"You are so close to happiness my friend. Please….do not spoil it now."

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Bet you all thought it was gonna be Jazz that saw him? Nah...but, Polka seems to know more about what's really going on than Fred does!**


End file.
